Senior Year Spring Medley
Senior Year Spring Medley is a song performed in the Musical of Senior Year, in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. The song is a release to reprise of 5 songs of the same movie, sang for a different protagonist. Songs *Last Chance (ballad): Kelsi and Ryan *Now Or Never (Reprise): Chad, Zeke, Jason, Martha, the cheerleaders and the basketball team *I Want It All (Reprise): Ryan and several backup girls *Just Want To Be With You (Reprise): Sharpay, Jimmie, Troy and Gabriella *A Night To Remember (Reprise): Sharpay, some male backup singers and Tiara Lyrics Ryan and Kelsi: It’s our last chance, to share the stage Before we go our separate ways High school wasn't meant to last forever It’s our last chance, for us to shine To bring you music one more time So come on, come on, come on (Come on, come on, come on) Come on, come on, come on East High Cheerleaders: W-I-L-D, Wildcats, you know we are W-I-L-D, Wildcats, come on, come on East High boys, let’s make some noise (oh yeah!) W-I-L-D, Wildcats, now’s the time Chad with East High Basketball Team and East High Cheerleaders harmonizing: This is the last time to get it right This is our last chance to make it our night We gotta show what we’re all about Team, work together This is the last chance to make our mark History will know who we are This is the last time to make it count It’s now or never! Yeah! Ryan (The Singers): I want it all!(I want it, want it, want it!) Ryan with the Singers: The fame and the fortune and more, I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews Ryan: I want it all, want it all, want it all Want it all, want it all! Kick it girls! I want it all, want it all, want it all Want it all, want it all! My band, thank you, East High, you’re amazing, good night! Sharpay: Oooh, yeah, ohhh, yeah I gotta lot of things, I have to do All these distractions, our future’s coming soon We’re being pulled, a hundred different directions But whatever happens, I know I've got you You're on my mind, you’re in my heart It doesn't matter where we are We’ll be alright, even if we’re miles apart Even if we’re miles apart! Even if we’re, miles, and miles, and miles apart! Jimmie: All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you Sharpay and Jimmie: There’s nothing we can do (Sharpay: '''eww) I just wanna be with you '''Jimmie: Only you Sharpay and Jimmie: No matter where life takes us, Nothing can break us apart (Sharpay: A-a-achoo!) Jimmie: I just wanna be with (Sharpay: eww) you! Troy: You know how life can be, it changes over night Troy and Gabriella: It's sunny then raining, but it's alright Gabriella: A friend like you Troy and Gabriella: Always makes it easy! Troy: I know that you get me Troy and Gabriella: Every time Through every up, through every down You know i'll always be around Through anything, you can count on me! All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can do I just wanna be with you, only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Troy: You know it's true) I just wanna be with you... you... I just wanna be with you... Troy: The sun will always shine, That's how you made me feel We’re gonna be alright 'Cause what we have is real Gabriella: And we will always be together Troy and Gabriella with the others: All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can do I just wanna be with you, only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Troy: You know it's true) I just wanna be with you! Gabriella: All I wanna do Troy and Gabriella with the others: All that I wanna do, is be with you! All that I wanna do, is be with you! (Gabriella: oh, all I wanna do!) All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you! (Gabriella: yeah, yeah, yeah) All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you! Singers: Who’s that girl? She’s so fine Who’s that girl? I don’t recognize Who’s that girl? She looks so good, yeah Guess we've never really noticed, but we've probably should Tiara: Big fun! On the night of nights, The night of nights, tonight! Let’s dance, On the night of nights, You know we’re gonna do it right! Sharpay and Tiara (the Singers): It’s gonna be our night (you know it) To remember! (for all time) Sharpay: Surprise! Sharpay with the Singers: Big fun! Sharpay and Tiara (the Singers): It’s gonna be the night (the best!) To last forever! (the rest of our lives!) Sharpay and Tiara: We’ll never, ever, ever forget! It’s gonna be… Sharpay: My night! (the Singers: oh yeah!) Sharpay and Tiara (the Singers): All together! (say it loud!) Sharpay and Tiara (with the Singers): Come on now (everyone!) That’s right (It’s gonna be a night!)(Tiara: you can bet!) To remember! (Singers: hear the crowd!) Sharpay and Tiara with the Singers: And never, ever, ever Never, ever, ever Never, ever, Never, ever, ever forget! Appearance High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:Songs performed by Jimmie Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez